Love Songs
by Seren Flame
Summary: Kyouka Jiro was confessed to by her favorite singer on the web, but to finally meet him, she must use the hints left to find him. Will she be able to find him and confess?
1. Chapter 1

One of the characters here will be OOC, but that can be justified due to his animosity.

Disclaimer: I don't own MHA nor any of the songs in the fic.

~~~Love Songs~~~

UA Dorms: Jiro Kyouka's Room

It's late night in the Heights Alliance Dorms of 1-A and Jiro's lying on her bed, listening to the singer who caught her heart.

Flashback to a few months ago:

Jiro was searching on the web for new music to listen to until she accidentally pressed another video by mistake. The video suddenly played.

"Good evening, everyone. My name is Mighty and I'll be singing a cover version of Funny Bunny by the Pillows. Hope you enjoy it."

Nothing was shown on the screen except of a background picture of a pink bunny. As soon as he started playing, Jiro was in awe of his voice. She doesn't listen to a lot of soft music, but this quickly became one of her favorites, as if the song was speaking to her very soul. Soon, the song finished and Jiro was still amazed by her voice. She grew a full-on blush, a very deep red coloring her cheeks.

"Whoa, he's good," she said as she looked and listened to more of his videos. Later that night, she searched for information about this so-called "Mighty".

Flashback End:

Jiro was listening to music when her phone suddenly pinged with a new notification. She looked at her phone and almost squealed out loud. Mighty uploaded a new video, and she immediately clicked on it. As the video started, her curiosity piqued. Instead of a background photo in the video, there was a hooded figure with a mask holding an acoustic guitar. He wore a fingerless glove and aside from his fingers, no other exposed body part was seen. He took a few deep breaths and began his introduction.

"Hello, my name is Mighty and this video will be a bit different from the others. This song is dedicated to a special someone and I want her to know. We don't really talk much, but ever since you sang at that time, you're all I'm thinking about. Your beautiful voice haunts me at night and I can't stop seeing your smiling face. If you're listening to this, then I want to know that I like you," he said.

"This song is Beautiful Girl sung by Jose Mari Chan and I hope you like it."

As he sang his heart out, Jiro can't help but feel a twinge of pain as he sang to the lucky lady who has his heart.

'I know it wasn't meant to be, but that still hurts. Whoever the girl is, I hope she takes care of him,' She thought.

Soon the song ended and once again, Mighty was speaking in front of the camera.

"I want to tell you who I am, but since we're both heroes in training, I want to give you a challenge. Jiro Kyouka, if you want to know who I am, then you must find me. I already gave you the first hint, you'll just have to listen closely," Mighty said in a cheeky tone.

"Until next time!" he waved as the video ended.

For a few minutes, Jiro didn't move. After all, who would when her internet crush suddenly CONFESSED to her in the most beautiful way possible (at least to her.) (A/N: Pardon the pun) Then, she suddenly let out a large squeal in delight. She danced around her room in sheer joy and jumped on her bed. She let out another happy squeal and hugged her pillow.

'I'm just happy that he confessed to me. Tomorrow, I'll start searching for him,' she thought as she hugged her pillow tighter and the flames of determination burned in her eyes. She slept with a huge smile on her face as she snuggled onto her pillow. Until tomorrow, no one will know what happened the night prior, except for one other student.

Somewhere else:

A teenage boy with green hair, freckles, and numerous scars on his arms just finished uploading his latest video on his account. This boy was Izuku Midoriya, also known as Mighty in his videos. He got up his chair and started walking around his room, muttering all the way.

"D-d-didIreallydothat?WhydidIdoit?ShouldIremoveit?No,shewon' ,shouldIfinishit?WhatsongshouldIchoose?WhathintshouldIput?WillsheknowthatIamMighty—" he muttered as he hit the edge of his bed, letting out an oof and falling on top of his bed face first. He raised his head up and let out a sigh. He lied on his back and stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do.

'Well, I can't do anything now. I'll just continue it tomorrow,' he thought as he closed his eyes and darkness consumed him. Before he slept, he thought out one last thing.

'Good night, Jiro-san."

~~~Love Songs~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own MHA nor any of the songs in the fic.

~~~Love Songs~~~

UA Dorms, Jiro Kyouka's room:

Jiro sighed in frustration as she still had no clue on who 'Mighty' is. A month already passed and nothing else popped up except for his first hint from his confession, which took her two weeks to figure out.

Flashback:

Two weeks already passed with no clue on what the hint might be. Jiro listened to it again and again until she could almost dictate what's said in the video by heart. Lying on her bed, she listened to the video once more until she heard something that made her feel stupid. Grabbing her phone, she immediately rewound the video then played it and heard the words, "But since we're heroes in training, I want to give you a challenge."

Never before had Jiro felt so stupid and not listening directly to what he's saying. Finally understanding the new hint, she began her quest on the next day.

Flashback end:

Another two weeks passed since then and she still had no idea who her idol was. Thinking of the possible students from the hero class, she narrowed down her search to the first-year hero students. She didn't know any upperclassmen except for the Big Three and she doubts they know much about her. She sighed once again and looked at her phone when she suddenly had a new notification from Mighty. She smiled widely and immediately watched his video. Same as the last one, Mighty was seen in the video as he wore a dark green hoodie, mask, and fingerless gloves to hide his identity. In his arms was his guitar.

"Hello Kyouka, I guess you still haven't found out who I am and it's funny when you're trying to look at the students who you think is me. For your adorable tries of finding me, listen to this song. This is Never Surrender by Skillet." Mighty said as he played the song. During the video Jiro was wondering where the hint is in the song, listening to it closely to hear every word. When he finished, Jiro still wasn't able to figure out the hint until he spoke, "Here's your second hint. Find the person of this song and you'll know who I am. Till then, see you next time." He waved and the video was cut off.

'Person of the song? What did he mean by that?' Jiro thought. She looked at the comments to the other viewers' opinions and saw the many comments about how great his singing is, some jealousy from female fans who wanted him to confess to them, some bashing, etc. when she found a comment from a random person about what Mighty said.

"The person in the song? Do you mean someone you can relate to this? Someone who never surrenders?" it said.

It suddenly clicked in Jiro's head. Someone who never surrenders, that's what he was talking about. Unfortunately, she would have to search for the whole classes of 1-A and 1-B since she didn't know their whole personalities except for about half of her class. Seeing that Momo and the other girls were not what he was talking about, she dismissed them. Bakugou was a huge no. Yes, he doesn't give up, but he doesn't look like the type who would be part of such a thing. Same for Todoroki. The other boys in her class don't seem to be able to pull off these stunts except for one person in her mind.

Midoriya Izuku.

She admitted that she had a crush on the cinnamon roll in the past, but had to force it down due to his closeness to Uraraka and seeing how she likes him, Kyouka won't stand a chance against someone like her. With her assets and bright personality, there's no way Izuku doesn't like her.

Jiro rubbed her head in exasperation, she had no time for this. She had a class Christmas party to join and songs to sing. She got her female Santa outfit and guitar ready and went off to join her classmates. She'll just ask him after the party.

Hours Later:

The party was a blast. Midoriya was sitting on the couch with Uraraka and Iida as he was listening to Jiro's singing. He smiled as he listened to her singing. Everyone was wearing their Santa outfits, even Bakugo. Izuku was still wondering how Kirishima and the others managed to make him join the party, much less wearing something like a Santa outfit. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the door to the doors opened, revealing Aizawa and Eri in her Santa outfit. She walked to some of the 1-A students and brought her hands out, then said, "Trick or Treat." The girls awwed at the sight and the boys were smiling as Aizawa corrected Eri. As Eri looked around, she immediately saw Izuku. She smiled and began barreling towards him. Seeing her running towards him, he stood up with a grin and opened his arms wide as Eri jumped towards his arms shouting, "Papa!"

If the students awwed at her from her earlier greeting, then they got a heart attack from the cuteness of the scene, especially Aizawa and Jiro who were weak to cute things. Jiro was blushing madly, imagining herself in that position with Midoriya. Even if she had to force down her crush, it doesn't mean that it's gone. She just hid it from everyone without them noticing. Looking around, she noticed Aizawa beside her, almost gushing at the scene while clutching his heart. Jiro would've snickered at the sight when Aizawa suddenly faced her and activated his quirk. With his red eyes and floating hair, he threatened Jiro by saying, "Speak of this to the others and you'll be expelled, understand?" Jiro gulped and nodded quickly. Aizawa deactivated his quirk and informed Jiro, "By the way, I'll be leaving now. Please tell Problem Child that Eri will stay with him tonight. We already notified him ahead of time and we just want to make sure he remembers." The Aizawa left, leaving the students unnoticed of his departure except Jiro. She shrugged and made her way to remind Midoriya of Eri's predicament.

With Izuku:

Izuku was carrying Eri around the dorms as he remembered the first time she called him papa.

Flashback:

Midoriya was walking around the campus with Eri, thinking of ways he can confess to Jiro without messing up as he stopped walking. Eri saw that Izuku stopped and called out his attention with one word.

"Papa?"

That one word shook Midoriya out of his thoughts when Eri was looking at him while tugging on his shirt. He blushed a deep shade of red when he realized what she called her.

"E-e-Eri, don't c-c-call me that," he stuttered out.

"Why? Can't I call you Papa?" Eri squeaked out while tears were forming around her eyes.

Midoriya panicked and flailed his arms around for a few minutes when he finally calmed down (somewhat) and knelt in front of Eri, one hand holding hers and the other wiping away her tears.

"E-Eri, I'm not your real papa, but if it makes you happy, y-you can call me p-p-papa."

"Really?" Eri asked, sniffling.

"Of course, anything for my little girl," Izuku said with a big smile.

The smile was infectious as Eri smiled and began to shed happy tears. She jumped into his arms and yelled out.

"Papa!"

Flashback end:

Time passed after saving her and those times they spent together were the most enjoyable moments of his life. He later introduced Eri to his mother and well, Inko gushed out tears and was happy to be a grandmother, but that's a story for another time.

Izuku ended up explaining their relationship with his class and everyone cooed at them. Although Iida was robotically moving his arms while telling Izuku that while they have a father-daughter relationship, he should still strive for good grades. He was going to his room with Eri as she requested something from him as Jiro called out to him.

"Midoriya," she said.

He turned around and saw Jiro behind him in her Santa outfit. He immediately blushed a deep red and steam coming out of his ears while a single thought entered his mind.

'Cute.'

Jiro's face was flushed and he realized that he said that out loud.

"Ahhh!I'msorryIsaidthatoutloudIdidn'tmeantosayitIt'snotlikeyou'renotcute,you'reextremelyadorableinthatoutfirandIcan'thelpbut-" Midoriya was cut off of his muttering with an earphone jack lightly tapping his forehead.

"It's alright. I just wanted to tell you that Eri will be in your care for tonight," Jiro said while looking away from him with a blush on her face.

"O-oh, thank you for the reminder. I almost forgot," he stammered.

"Mama!" Eri shouted out as she reached over to Jiro.

"Hey there, li'l bean? How's my little girl doing?" she smiled as she took Eri in her arms with one hand tickling her stomach.

"Hahaha! No no, it tickles," Eri breathed out as Jiro kept tickling her.

Meanwhile, stopped working. He was entirely shocked when Eri called Jiro "Mama" and Jiro acting like this was a normal occurrence.

Jiro stopped tickling Eri as she looked at Midoriya only to find him staring. Both blushed and looked away from each other as he asked.

"So, wh-when did Eri start calling you 'Mama'?"

"U-uh when she got lost on campus, I found her and took her to Aizawa-sensei and from that day on, we occasionally see each other and she… She started calling me mama just last week." She stammered out, her blush rivaling a tomato.

Flashback:

Eri was separated from Aizawa and Present Mic when she chased a butterfly near the student dorms. When she lost sight of the insect, she looked around to find herself alone within the dense trees inside the campus. Feeling scared and alone, she was going to cry out loud when she heard the strumming of a guitar and a singing voice within the forest. Gathering her courage and holding back tears, she decided to follow the voice and found Jiro Kyouka sitting under a tree, strumming her guitar. Eri cautiously walked towards her and Jiro noticed another presence aside from hers. She looked up to see the red eyes of a child. As Jiro locked eyes with Eri, she immediately bolted to the other side, hiding behind a tree.

Jiro put down her guitar and walked towards Eri calmly and slowly. As she was only a few feet away from her, she held out her hand for Eri to hold and spoke softly, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

Seeing that Jiro won't harm her, she walked out behind the tree and looked at the outstretched hand. She stared at it for a few moments before reaching out to hold hers.

'Her hand is warm,' Eri thought. She suddenly remembered her current situation and tears began to pool her eyes. Jiro slightly panicked at her reaction, she held her close while whispering soothing words on her ear. A few minutes later, Eri calmed down and was snuggling to the warm embrace of the jack user.

Seeing that the kid finally calmed down, Jiro began questioning her calmly so as not to scare her.

"Hey kid, my name's Jiro Kyouka. What's yours?" she started.

"E-eri," she answered shyly.

Later on, Jiro took Eri to the faculty dorms where Mic was running around like a headless chicken looking for Eri while Eraserhead was near the same point as his partner. Once the two noticed Eri with Jiro, they thanked her while lecturing Eri not to go off on her own again. Eri apologized and Mic and Eraser took her back inside, not without Eri hugging Jiro and promising her for them to meet again.

Flashback End:

"I-I see," Midoriya said.

The time followed was filled with an awkward silence until Eri broke it by asking Jiro if she could sing for her. Jiro agreed and silently thanked her for breaking the silence. She was about to go to her room until she asked again if she could sing in her Papa's room instead. Jiro blushed and looked at Midoriya whose face rivaled a tomato.

"Midoriya, can we play a-at y-your r-room?" Jiro stuttered.

"N-n-no… No p-p-problem, Jiro-san. Follow me," he answered as they went to his room.

#

Inside Midoriya's room, Izuku was sitting on his bed, waiting for Eri to finish changing into her pajamas with Jiro's help. Looking around, he noticed Jiro's guitar beside him and decided to check if the guitar needs tuning. Taking the guitar in his hands, he checked each string if the guitar was tuned properly. After adjusting the strings, he smiled as he began to strum the guitar. He closed his eyes and played Far Away by Nickelback, a song he played so many times that he remembered it by heart. After he finished playing, he heard clapping and opened his eyes. In front of him was Eri in her unicorn pajamas and Jiro's no longer wearing her Santa outfit. She wore a black tank top with the words 'Deep Dope' on it in light purple and pajama bottoms with musical note designs. Both have a look at awe from Izuku's performance.

He blushed for two reasons. First is that he was caught playing Jiro's guitar and second, Jiro's in HIS room wearing nothing but a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"Whoa. You didn't tell me that you can play the guitar." Jiro said, still in awe.

"U-uh well, you didn't ask," Izuku replied with a chuckle.

"You're good! We should have a session next time," Jiro grinned.

"O-Oh, sure! I'll take you up on that offer," Izuku smiled.

They just stared into each others' eyes until Eri asked an innocent question.

"Is Mama going to kiss Papa?" Eri innocently asked.

It was so silent after that you can hear the voices of the party downstairs.

"N-no, it's not like that, Eri," Izuku blushed.

"N-no, Eri. Who taught you that?" Jiro asked. 'Though that's not a bad idea,' Jiro thought then shook her head from side to side with a mad blush on her face. 'Keep it together girl. Besides, he's not gonna like you anyway.' This sent a pang of pain in her heart.

"Aunty Emi always says that to Uncle Zawa," Eri gave an innocent answer.

This caused the two teens to look at each other inquisitively as if they can talk telepathically.

'You think they're?' Jiro asked Midoriya with just her eyes.

Midoriya just shrugged.

Eri tugged on Jiro's pajama bottoms and asked if she could play her a song. Jiro just smiled as Izuku stood up and gave the guitar to her. He then went to his drawers to get a change of clothing as he went to the bathroom to change. Jiro sat down on Izuku's bed and pat the spot next to her for Eri to sit. With a bit of difficulty, Eri managed to climb the bed.

"So, what do you want me to play, honey?" Jiro asked.

"I want to hear that song again, Mama!" Eri answered with excitement.

Jiro chuckled and started singing and strumming her guitar. Eri swayed softly to the song and Jiro continued her concert for her daughter.

With Izuku:

Izuku finished changing into his sleepwear which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts. He splashed his face with water and stared at his reflection on the mirror.

"You can do this," Izuku chanted.

He took a deep breath and opened the door and he saw an adorable sight. It was Jiro playing the guitar and Eri lightly swaying to the music while closing her eyes. Izuku's eyes sparked with mischief. He slowly walked to them without making a sound. Jiro noticed this and sent him an inquisitive look. He just made a shushing motion and she just nodded. Izuku was just in front of Eri, who was just swaying to the music when suddenly she was hoisted up into Izuku's arms and tickled mercilessly.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Papa, stop it! STOP IT HAHAHAHA!" Eri laughed.

"No, I am Tickle Man. Prepared to be tickled to death hahaha," Izuku spoke his monologue with an evil laugh.

"MAMA! MAMA! Help me please HAHAHAHA," Eri pleaded to Jiro while laughing hard.

Jiro giggled and decided to join the fray. She placed her guitar on Izuku's desk and used her quirk to wrap around Eri's waist and placed her on the bed. She stood protectively in front of her. She made a post and proclaimed.

"I shall protect you, for I am Earphone Jack!" Jiro exclaimed with a chivalrous tone.

"Not on my watch, hero," Izuku said as he suddenly carried Jiro bridal style, which made her squeak, and dropped her on his bed. He then continued to mercilessly tickle her.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Midoriya, stop it. I'm ticklish. Izuku!" Jiro laughed.

"Surrender, Jiro. If not, fear the wrath of my mighty tickle powers," Midoriya laughed.

"Never!" she shouted.

Outside Izuku's room:

Tokoyami Fumikage was walking through the corridor to his room when he heard screaming in one of the rooms he was passing by.

'Oh no, Mineta. Not again,' he thought gravely. But then he noticed that the sound wasn't coming from Mineta's room, but rather from Midoriya's. He was standing in front of Izuku's room when Dark Shadow decided to come out.

"Tokoyami, I'll look inside if something's wrong," Dark Shadow said as he started to enter Izuku's room through the bottom of the door.

"Dark Shadow, wait!" Tokoyami tried to stop him but it was too late.

Inside, Dark Shadow saw Midoriya and Jiro in a position that could cause misunderstandings, as Midoriya was kneeling on the bed with his head hung low and another pair of legs was seen lying down on the bed. To Dark Shadow's point of view, it looked to him that Izuku and someone else were doing something that should not be seen by others. Scarred, he returned to Tokoyami's side. Tokoyami was about to scold Dark Shadow when he noticed that Dark Shadow sported a blush on his cheeks and was just standing there muttering repeatedly, "Forbidden territory… Forbidden territory… Forbidden territory…"

Fumikage blushed and comforted Dark Shadow as they went to retire to his room.

"There there, it will be alright. You'll forget it soon enough."

Inside:

Izuku continued to tickle Jiro for a few seconds when Eri jumped on Izuku's back and this caused him to fall on the bed beside Jiro. Finally, free from her tickle hell, she and Eri decided to give Izuku payback for the tickle hell they endured. Each taking a side, they started tickling Midoriya.

"Hahahaha! Jiro, Eri, stop it! I can't take it hahaha!"

"Kyouka! Call me Kyouka!"

"Alright, alright! Kyouka, Eri please stop hahaha"

"No! Mama and I will not stop. Prepare, Tickle Man!"

This continued a few minutes more until they finally stopped, all three were breathing heavily. Jiro and Eri decided to lie down on Izuku with Jiro taking Izuku's left side and Eri taking the right. Too tired to think, Izuku wrapped his arms around the two and the girls snuggled closer to him. Kyouka, grabbing the blanket on their feet, tucked all three of them under the warm cloth.

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Papa," Eri greeted them as she kissed them on their cheeks.

"Goodnight Eri/Goodnight," they greeted back, kissing her on both sides of the cheek.

"Goodnight Izuku," Kyouka greeted as she kissed Izuku on the cheek, thinking nothing but sleep due to exhaustion.

"Goodnight Kyouka," Izuku said as he held the girls closer to him as they slept through the night.

~~~Love Songs~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MHA or the songs shown.

~ Love Songs ~

**1-A Heights Alliance Common Room:**

Everyone in 1-A bar Jiro and Midoriya were still in the common room partying the night away when a round-faced brunette noticed the lack of a cinnamon roll.

"Hey, has anyone seen Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked Iida, who was right beside her.

"Ah! Midoriya went to his room with Eri because it's her bedtime," Iida answered as he moved his hands robotically.

"I see, thanks, Iida!" she nodded but felt uneasy for some reason. She dismissed it and went back to the event occurring in front of her while no one noticed the disappearance of an earphone jack user except for Tokoyami, who came back from his room and chose not to divulge in whatever Dark Shadow discovered an hour prior.

**Few hours later, Izuku's Room:**

It was 2 in the morning and the party died down with most of the students passing out in the living room from exhaustion. The little family, Izuku, Kyouka, and Eri, was sleeping peacefully when Eri suddenly grimaced and whimpered. Slowly but surely, she trashed in Izuku's embrace and began screaming.

"No! NO! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! STOP IT, MAKE IT STOP!" Eri screamed, which woke up Izuku and Kyouka with a start. Izuku immediately came to the rescue when he stood up and took Eri into his arms, singing a lullaby that always made Eri calm down.

_(Izuku)_

_When you need picked up cause you fell down_

_Need a piggyback ride or a birthday clown_

_Need a song to take you to sleepy town_

_I'll be there_

Kyouka sat up to the noise and saw Izuku calming Eri down with a song.

'I never knew he could sing…' Kyouka thought, amazed by his voice. She wondered how his voice was familiar and decided to listen more to his song.

_**I'll be a tear dryer**_

_**A paper airplane flier**_

_**A monster runner-offer if you get scared**_

Izuku was in the middle of the chorus when Kyouka finally remembered why the voice was familiar. She was shocked that it was he who was _Mighty _all along_, _her crush and idol were actually the same person. She was elated and decided to join him in his song.

(Kyouka)

_I'll be a sap I'll be a sucker_

_A story maker-upper_

Izuku was surprised and looked to see Jiro singing along with him. He smiled as she stood up and hugged Izuku with Eri in the middle of the parents, being comforted by their warmth.

(Izuku and Kyouka)

_Anytime, anything, anywhere_

_I'll be there_

They finished as they watched Eri sleeping peacefully while snuggling on Izuku's chest. Kyouka decided that it was time to take the cat out of the bag.

"So, it was you all along, huh, Izuku? Or should I call you Mighty?"

Izuku's head shot up to see Jiro's soft, yet stern gaze. He looked away and stuttered out a response.

"Oh, uh, yes. S-s-surprise?" he let out a weak reply and a string of stutters and murmurs until a question made its way to his ears.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?" Izuku looked at Kyouka's face, who was looking away with tears in her eyes.

"Why me? I don't have curves, I'm tomboyish, I like rock and —" she was cut off when she felt a pair of lips quickly pressing on her cheek. She blushed and locked onto Izuku's green eyes full of admiration and love. Taking one hand under Eri, he cupped Kyouka's face as she unconsciously leaned into his hand.

"Kyouka," his voice sending shivers down her spine. "You are clearly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and your quirk highlights your beauty even more. You have this cool vibe and you're cute when you get embarrassed. Not to mention that **you** are the reason why Eri started smiling again and she already accepted you as her 'Mama'. You have done things I could never be able to do and I can't help but fall for you more and more each day."

He looked away when he said, "In fact, I should be the one who should be insecure. I'm a nobody. My quirk breaks my bones and I'm a late bloomer. I was bullied all my life. I understand if you don't feel the sa—" Now it was Izuku's turn to be cut off when a pair of lips smashed into his own. His eyes were wide, Kyouka was kissing him. HIS longtime crush and a large part why he started his channel in the first place. He closed his eyes and kissed back. A few moments later, they parted, breathing heavily.

"Izuku, don't say that," Kyouka spoke softly. "You are one of the most heroic persons I ever met. You saved Eri and Kota, you beat Stain, you singlehandedly passed the entrance exam based on Rescue Points alone." She held his scarred hand on her cheek, keeping her loving gaze on him.

"These scars saved so many people. All of these were formed because of your heroics. Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida, Kota, Eri, and many other civilians. Don't say your plain, your hair and freckles are unique. And those eyes," Kyouka stared deeply into them, "Your eyes are so beautiful I can't help but stare at them. Izuku, I love you. I love you so much." Tears sprung in their eyes and they kissed once more. This time, they had to stop after hearing a whimper between them. The both separated as Eri was getting uncomfortable from being squeezed by Izuku and Kyouka. They both looked up and chuckled. They then lay down on his bed with Eri in the middle between Izuku and Kyouka.

"Izuku, I'm gonna visit my parents tomorrow and I was thinking that you should come with me. If you want to, that is," Kyouka blushed, whispering as to not wake Eri.

"I was planning on visiting my mother, too. It was time for Eri to meet her after all," Izuku said. Kyouka looked saddened for a moment until Izuku had an idea.

"How about you come with us to my mother? We could also invite your parents so they could meet Eri too," Izuku asked. Kyouka looked up with joy in her eyes.

"Really? It's alright with you?"

Izuku chuckled for a moment. "Of course, Mom will be happy to have guests."

"Thank you, Izu-kun!" Kyouka smiled brightly.

"Anything for you, Kyo-chan," Izuku kissed Kyouka's forehead.

She yawned and Izuku soon yawned after, thinking it was time to rest. They lie comfortably with Eri in the middle.

"Good night, Izu-kun. Love you."

"Good night, Kyo-chan. Love you too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," were the last words heard as the small family snuggled together for the night with snow falling outside their window.

~ Love Songs ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MHA or the songs shown.

~ Love Songs ~

**UA Heights Alliance Dorm, Izuku's Room:**

Sunlight started creeping in from the curtain. Izuku, being used to waking up early, slowly opened his eyes to see his daughter cuddling on Kyouka's chest. He smiled at the sight and decided to let them sleep a bit more. Looking at the clock, it was almost 7 AM. Slowly maneuvering himself off the bed to not wake them up, he went to the bathroom to start his daily morning routine. After finishing, he went back to find Kyouka sitting up at the edge of the bed, stretching her back. Due to the thin material of her tank top, she gave Izuku a full view of the shape of her small, yet firm breasts and semi-hard nipples. He could not help himself but stare at her body.

After she stretched, Kyouka noticed Izuku looking at her, a bit lost in his world until she followed his gaze downward. She blushed bright red and turned around to hide herself from him as he finally realized he was staring and was about to let out a loud string of apologies when an earphone jack found its way to his mouth, shushing him. He looked at Kyouka to see her placing her index finger to her mouth as she used the other hand to point at Eri sleeping. Getting the clue, Izuku calmed down and managed to keep quiet when Kyouka stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Izuku stiffened at the hug and awkwardly placed his hands around her waist.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" He asked.

"No, of course not," she paused for a moment. "Yes, it was embarrassing, but it's good to know that at least someone appreciates my body," she said in a shy tone, rubbing her head on his neck.

Something snapped into Midoriya as he tightened his hold around her and whispered in her ear.

"Kyo-chan, better be known that you are one, if not the most, beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't listen to what others may say about you. All they ever see is your body, but what I see is my shy, cute, cool, rock loving girlfriend." He then whispered huskily into her ear, "Besides, you're already sexy as it is."

Kyouka blushed again at his praise and words as she left his neck to give him a passionate kiss that to them, lasted a lifetime. He kissed back with equal passion until they finally parted for air. A trail of saliva between them, panting slightly from the lack of air.

"I love you, Izuku."

"And I love you, Kyouka."

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, just staring at each other until he remembered that they were supposed to visit their parents later.

"Kyouka, why don't you go to your room and change first. We still have to visit our parents right?"

"Oh sh—," she was about to curse but managed to stop because Eri was sleeping in the room, "— shoot, I totally forgot! I should tell them that there'll be a change in plans. Where do you live so I can tell them to go there at around 11-ish?"

"Oh, right. I live in XX Mustafu Apartments in Mustafu, just near Chiba street."

"Really? We live nearer than I thought. I live in the residential area a few blocks from there. Thank you, Izu!"

She ran out of his room to get ready when she returned to give Izuku a kiss to the cheek.

"I'll see you at the gates at 10, Izu-kun," she purred as she skipped out of his room and into her own. Thankfully, most of the students were in the common room while those who returned to their rooms were still asleep.

"Alright, better call mom to tell her that there'll be a few more guests joining us," he said to himself as he proceeded to call her mother. Thankfully, after a few rings, she answered her phone.

"Good morning, Izuku! Merry Christmas," Inko answered.

"Good morning, Mom. Merry Christmas too."

"Is there a reason why you called? Don't tell me that there was an emergency and you couldn't come here?!" she was about to go into her worrying tendencies when Izuku stopped her and told her the reason for his call.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Mom. I'm just calling to tell that there will be a few guests coming with me there if that's okay with you, Mom?"

"Oh, really? Is it that Kyouka girl you mentioned?" she slyly asked.

"Yes, her, her parents, and Eri… Wait, how do you know about her?" he asked, flustered.

"Oh, son, you seem to forget that I know your music channel and how you confessed to her in that video. It's cute by the way," she giggled.

Izuku the tomato made its appearance once again as he blushed furiously. Seemingly, he forgot that his mother knew of his singing talent as well as his music channel.

"Eri, Eri... Eri was that girl you saved, right? From that Yakuza Incident?" she suddenly asked.

"Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, I just want to meet her. I finally have a granddaughter and there's nothing that could stop me from meeting her," she said with a passion.

"Prepare to be spoiled by your Inko baa-chan hahahaha."

Izuku just sweatdropped at his answer as he wondered how his phone began blazing with pure passion and determination.

'I hope Kyo-chan is doing better than me,' he sighed as he started waking Eri up while finalizing the details with her mother. He never felt more wrong when he felt a cold shiver down his spine and prayed that it was not related to Kyouka or her parents.

**Kyouka's Room:**

Kyouka paced around her room holding her phone as she was getting ready to have one of the most problematic and embarrassing conversations she will ever have in her life.

'Okay Kyouka, you can do this. Just call and hope that your father doesn't answer the phone.'

She nervously dialed the phone and waited for the line to pick up. Thankfully, her prayers have been heard.

"Hello? Who is this?" a female voice asked.

'Oh thank God,' she thought, "Hi, Mom, it's Kyouka."

"Oh? Hi sweetie, how are you doing? What made you call at this time in the morning?" She asked.

Kyouka fidgeted at the question. She doesn't know how or where to go with what she's about to say.

"Mom, remember what I told you about visiting you guys today?" She shyly asked.

"Yes, of course dear. Is there something wrong?" curiosity peaked at her daughter's question.

"There may be a slight change of plans," she said with a bit of emphasis on "slight".

"How slight are we talking about?" her eyebrow was raised even if she couldn't see it.

"Uh…" she didn't know where to start. "A friend of mine invited me to his place and he's extending the offer to you."

"Alright, I think I get it. So my daughter already has a boyfriend huh?" she hummed. "Is it this Denki boy you used to talk about?" Mika asked, curiosity getting the better of her. A scream of **"WHAT?!"** soon followed after she said it.

"Mom! No way that Jamming Yay is my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"Aha! You didn't deny that you have a boyfriend," Mika smugly said.

Kyouka grumbled incoherently from her mother's trick as she explained.

"Mom, do you know that boy who used to break his bones? Izuku Midoriya?"

"Ah, yes. I encountered him once in the supermarket, helping his mother with the groceries. He's really sweet and such a gentleman," Mika pleasantly said.

"Yeah, he invited us to his place so we could all meet each other and introduce our…" she paused, "daughter to you guys?" The last part came out as a question.

"Pardon? Daughter you say?" Mika mused. She then took on a stern expression, "Okay young lady, you better tell me what's going on or someone's blood will be shed, namely that boy's."

Kyouka shivered. If she ever knew one thing, don't and I mean DON'T make Mika Jiro angry.

"O-Okay Mom, here's the story," she explained to her mother about Eri and a gist of her past and her relation to Midoriya then moved on about their weekly meetings until she started calling her 'Mama'.

"I see," Mika mused, taking everything in. "Are you sure that he isn't pressuring you to the relationship?" she inquired.

"No, no. Nothing like that, Mom. Last night was the first time I heard her call him 'Papa' and seeing his reaction when she called me 'Mama', he didn't know about it either," she explained.

"Alright then," Mika eased up. "I'll tell Kyotoku about the change of plans. Where is his home and what time should we be there? Should we pick you up at the station?"

"Ah, he lives in XX Mustafu Apartments, just a few blocks from us. You guys don't need to pick us up and we'll be there around 11-ish so maybe we could meet up at the entrance of the apartment complex around that time."

"Okay, dear. See you soon and Merry Christmas," she greeted.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Mom," Kyouka greeted back before hanging up.

'Whew, now that that's done, I should get ready,' she thought as she did her morning routine.

**An hour later, UA Gates:**

It was now 9:50 and Kyouka was waiting at the front of the gates for her boyfriend and daughter. She did not have to wait long when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Mama!" Eri called, running to her.

"Hello there, bean. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked as she took Eri up her arms.

"Yes, Mama. At first I had a bad dream but you and Papa saved me and pushed the dream away," she gushed.

Kyouka smiled as Izuku came to view. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, Izu."

"Morning, Kyo. Ready to go?"

"Yep!" she then noticed the guitar on her back.

"Is that your guitar, Izu-kun?" she pointed at the guitar case behind him.

He sheepishly rubbed his neck and said, "Yeah, it's mine. Wanna try it out later?"

"Of course!" she smiled as she let Eri down.

"Ready now, Eri-chan?" Izuku asked.

"Ready Papa," she answered as she held each of her parent's hands with both of her as they made their way to the station.

~ Love Songs ~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. School was being a bitch and I had to fix my requirements for my next journey to college. I also had writer's block because I accidentally wrote a spring scene in a winter setting. More or less that'll be an omake once I finish this fic as a whole. As for this fic, this will last maybe 2 more chapters before finishing. Meanwhile, I've been thinking of making some oneshots and maybe some of them will have their own storylines. Stay safe and always be careful because we don't know when this Coronavirus pandemic will end.**

**Enough talk, let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA nor the songs below.**

**~ Love Songs ~**

After arriving at their stop, Izuku, Kyouka, and Eri disembarked from the train and were already on their way to the Midoriya Apartment. During the trip, Izuku looked and smiled at Eri as she was acting like a normal six year old, looking at anything that gets her attention as she takes in the new scenery around her. Izuku and Kyouka chuckled at her curiosity as they made their way to his apartment.

They were happily going on their way, talking, smiling, just like a normal family. As they neared the apartment, Izuku suddenly felt a chill up his spine. Looking back, he noticed a blonde man hiding behind the wall giving him the stink eye, while her companion, a purple-haired woman who looked a lot like Kyouka, simply waved at him as she walked to them. Kyouka, seeing his boyfriend's reaction, looked back to see one of her parents walking towards them while the other was still hiding behind the wall.

"Hello Kyouka dear," Mika greeted with a smile, ignoring her husband's act.

"Hi Mom," she facepalmed at both of her parents' antics.

"So, this is the Midoriya boy you told us about?" she inspected the boy.

"Yes, this is Izuku. Izuku, meet my parents."

He stiffly bowed at a perfect 90angleand shouted, "I-It's nice to meet you! M-my name is Midoriya Izuku and I am dating your daughter."

Kyotoku glared down at him and he felt scared for his life. Mika jabbed her husband with an earphone jack on the back, glaring while doing so.

"Honey, that's not the way to treat him. He invited us. Remember?" she chided him. "You used to praise him during the sports festival."

Kyotoku, finally straightened out by his wife, sighed and laughed. He took out his hand for the greenette to shake.

"Name's Kyotoku. Nice to finally meet the boy who took my daughter's heart."

Izuku stuttered and sputtered. He took his hand and bowed deeply. Kyotoku smirked and patted his shoulder.

"And who is this, Kyouka?" Mika asked, looking at the kid shyly taking a peek from behind Kyouka.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce you to her. Meet our daughter, Eri. Eri, say hi to your grandparents," she said as Eri slowly walked towards the older couple.

"H-hello?" she asked unsurely.

"What an adorable little kid," Mika crouched and held her hand. Eri looked back at her parents and they gave a nod in return.

"Eri-chan, you can call us Mika-obaa and Kyo-jii," the elder Jiro smiled.

"Mi-Miko-obaa, Kyo-jii," she looked at her grandparents.

"Oh, you are so cute!" she cooed and took her up in her arms. Eri was shocked at being carried but she later calmed down after feeling the warmth being emitted by Mika.

'She's warm,' she thought as the girl went to sleep.

Mika, noticing that she's asleep, signaled to the other three to continue on their walk as they gave a silent nod in return. Reaching his apartment, Izuku quietly told them to stand by the side for a few minutes. Confused, they complied to his wishes. He knocked on the door and waited. Inko opened the door a few moments later and she came face to face with her son. She immediately tackled him and wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. Luckily, she didn't cry much, only a few tears here and there. She calmed down for Izuku to let go and introduce his guests.

"Hey, Mom. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kyouka Jiro, her parents, Kyotoku and Mika Jiro, and my semi-adopted daughter, Eri.

After he said that, the four came into view and coincidentally, Eri stirred from Mika's arms. She stretched her back and let out a cute yawn that made Inko, Mika, and Kyouka coo at her cuteness. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Inko.

"Papa, who's she?" she tilted her head.

"I'm your Inko-baa, Eri-chan. I am Izuku's Mama," Inko said as she reached out to her.

Mika put her down as she walked to Inko with wonder in her eyes.

"I-Inko-baa?" she repeated cautiously.

Inko nodded then proceeded to hug Eri. Eri snuggled into Inko's embrace almost immediately.

'She feels just like Papa,' Eri absentmindedly thought.

Inko carried Eri inside and motioned for the others to follow. The Jiro family and Izuku were sitting in the dining room with Eri on Kyouka's lap. They were in a lighthearted conversation when someone knocked on the door.

"Izuku, can you get that please? I think our final guest is here."

"Sure, Mom. Who did you invite?" he approached the door.

"Just a friend of ours," she replied cryptically.

He was confused by her statement and just followed her instructions. He finally opened the door to be greeted by none other than—

"All Might?!"

**~ Love Songs ~**

**This is where I end the chapter for the time being. Sorry for the late update and for it being short. Hopefully I can finish the next chapter by next week. I already have plans for the next fics which mostly consists of oneshots and crackfics. One of them, well let's just say that Tenya Iida will be following Makunochi Ippo's footsteps after his internships.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review and always stay safe. Until then, Zephyr's blazing outta here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Love Songs. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to write this long and this is one of my longest chapters yet. This will feature the meeting with All Might, lunch with a bit of fluff as the dessert, and Izuku showing his scary side. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Stay safe, avoid people, and be careful because we don't know when the COVID pandemic will end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs nor MHA.**

**~ Love Songs ~**

"All Might?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"A-Ah! Young Midoriya, how nice to see you here," Toshinori sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"S-See you here? I live here!"

"O-Oh, right..."

There was an awkward silence between them. The Jirou family and Eri decided not to intervene in the scene, snickering all the while. Inko heard enough and went to the front door to entertain the last guest.

"Hello, Toshi. Glad you can make it." She kissed his cheek, unhinging the jaws of every person in the home bar Toshinori, Inko, and Eri, who had no idea on who the man was.

"W-what, when, how?" was all Izuku could say. He had a mental breakdown and fainted. Eri, being the innocent girl she is, climbed off Kyouka's lap and approached her unconscious father. Seeing no reaction from him, she proceeded to poke his cheek with her finger, causing the others to snicker. Kyouka, luckily, took a video of the scene to use it as teasing material in the future.

A few more pokes later, Izuku regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Eri poking his cheek repeatedly. Groggily sitting up, he hugged Eri and she snuggled into his warmth.

"Ugh, I thought I just saw Mom kissing All Might. What a dream," he yawned. He looked around and saw Kyouka, her parents, his mother, and All Might. He finally realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Mom, I'll be in my room to process this. Is that alright?" he stood up with Eri in his arms.

"Sure, honey. Lunch won't be done for another fifteen minutes anyway."

"Thanks. Kyouka, wanna come?" he reached his free hand to her.

"Sure." She held his hand as they went to his room, leaving the four adults by the door.

"So… Will you tell us how this happened?" Mika questioned.

"I would love to, but I can't. Lunch doesn't make itself, after all. Toshi, can you tell them while I finish cooking? Thank you." She kissed him and went to finish making lunch. Toshinori, who was simply standing there, froze when two pairs of eyes focused on him. Realizing he was duped by his successor's mother, he sighed through his sunken cheeks and led the couple to the living room where he told them their story with a red line on his face.

Izuku, Kyouka, and Eri entered the room and the girls were surprised by the sheer amount of All Might memorabilia present in the room. Izuku let Eri down for her to explore his room.

"Wow, I never expected you to own so much of his stuff, Green Bean. I know you're an All Might fan and all, but this amount is crazy. And to think there's more of it back at the dorms."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Now I have to take down most of them, especially in the dorms. I don't think I can handle all of those All Might eyes staring down at me now that he's dating my mom," he shivered.

Kyouka thought of his words and gave out a blush.

"I-Izuku, I-I think I can provide a solution for the time being."

"Really? What is it?" He faced her.

"W-We can stay in my room for a while while you take d-down your things," she poked her fingers together. Izuku was silent for a few moments, mulling over the idea with a red hue on his face.

"I-if that's alright with you, t-t-then I'll take you up on that offer," he faced away from her, not seeing the growing blush on her face. It was small at first, then her smile grew. With him facing away from her, she tackled him and they landed on the bed.

"Kyo-Kyouka, what was that for?" he wheezed out, facing Kyouka with her lying on him, head on the crook of his neck.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," she sighed.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until their daughter jumped on the bed, wearing what seems to be a small All Might onesie.

"Mama, Papa, look at what I'm wearing! Inko-baa helped me put this on," she jumped on the bed.

Kyouka immediately gushed out, hugging her while squealing and Izuku took a picture of the smiling parent and child. Immediately, he made it as his home screen. Kyouka suddenly froze and blushed profusely, hiding her face on Eri's shoulder. Izuku came to her side at a moment's notice.

"What's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"N-Nothing. Sorry for suddenly shouting like that," she apologized.

Izuku now had an idea of the problem. He held her tighter and wrapped his other arm around Eri.

"Don't be," he whispered. "I want to see more of this side of you. It's cute."

She blushed harder and slowly, she raised her head to meet Izuku's vibrant green eyes. Seeing no deceit from them, she let out a small smile and leaned forward to kiss her cinnamon roll. Izuku returned the kiss with nothing but love and passion. They stayed like that for a few moments before separating. Seeing the love in their eyes made them smile all the more.

"Mama, Papa, no fair. I want a kiss too," Eri pouted.

The young couple returned their focus to their momentarily forgotten daughter. Sharing a mischievous look, they neared their faces to her and peppered her with kisses with Eri squealing from the numerous kisses. When they finally stopped, she looked at her adopted parents with the biggest smile she could muster. She jumped and wrapped her arms around their necks and they reciprocated the hug.

"I love you Mama and Papa!" she said.

"We love you too, Eri/Li'l Bean," they hugged her tighter.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Their moment was interrupted by Inko opening the door and proclaiming that lunch is served. The trio released their hug and followed the elder Midoriya to the lunch table.

Lunch was served to the family and they all enjoyed the food presented by the motherly Midoriya, especially Eri, who was eating caramelized apples.

"Wow, this is so good," Kyouka marveled.

"Oh, Inko-san, you have to tell me your recipes," Mika said.

"Of course, we should trade recipes. And just call me Inko."

"Alright, Inko. Call me Mika as well," she smiled

"Wow, this has got to be one of the best homemade meals I tasted," Kyotoku marveled. Feeling a chill up his spine, he turned his head to see Mika staring blankly at him.

"O-Oh course, nothing beats your cooking, dear," he nervously chuckled.

"Inko has always been a great cook, but this is something else," Toshinori ate her meal with vigor.

"Inko-baa, this is so yummy," Eri gushed.

"Glad you like it, sweetie, and there's plenty more where that came from."

"Really?" Eri's eyes were now sparkling.

"Really," Inko nodded.

"Come one, bean. Say ah~" Kyouka served Eri a spoon filled with food.

"Ah~" Eri opened her mouth wide as Kyouka fed her.

Izuku, who had an embarrassing idea, decided to do the same.

"Y-you too, Kyo-chan. Say ah~" Izuku blushed, pushing a spoon to her.

"I-Izuku?! I-I-I can feed myself you know," Kyouka blushed, her jacks going haywire.

"B-But I want to." Unnoticed by the duo, the teens' mothers took out their phones and started recording the scene.

"N-No need," she insisted.

"Mama?" Eri's voice rang out. Her red pools staring at Kyouka's purple ones. She tried to resist but came defeated at the end.

"Fine," she relented. Izuku neared the spoon to her face and Kyouka opened her mouth. As the food entered her mouth, she couldn't help but let out a small moan.

"Mhm."

Suffice to say: Izuku blushed, Kyouka blushed, Eri smiled, the men snickered, and the women cooed. And if they thought the moment was at its end. Well, they were wrong.

"Now Mama has to feed Papa," Eri said.

Izuku stiffened as Kyouka had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, Eri. Izu-kun, open wide."

"A-a-Ah," Izuku nervously opened his mouth as Kyouka fed him.

After that small, sweet, and tender moment, everyone returned back to eating their food but not without Izuku and Kyouka stealing glances at each other.

Lunch was finished as Inko and Izuku were washing the dishes while the others were talking in the living room.

"All Might, can we talk in my room? It's about my quirk," Izuku asked, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Of course, Young Midoriya. If you'll excuse us for a moment," Toshinori stood up and followed Izuku to his room.

Once he went inside, he noticed that only his table lamp's light had been turned on.

"Please, Toshinori. Have a seat," Izuku instructed, guiding him to his bed as he sat on the chair.

The way Izuku said Toshinori's name brought a chill down his spine. Sweating slightly, he began to ask.

"Ah, Y-Young Midoriya, isn't it a bit dark here?" He tried to reason.

"No need. The light hasn't been working properly and this lamp is all I have. Please, have a seat," Izuku instructed once more.

Toshinori gulped as he sat down on the bed. Izuku hunched his shoulders and used his knees as a support for his elbows as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. From Toshinori's view, it felt like he was being tried as Izuku gave him a cold stare. It didn't help that Toshinori could see all of his merchandise the boy had and felt as if their eyes were all on him.

"Alright then, **_Toshi-kun_**," the retired hero cringed, "How long have you been dating my mom?"

"Yo-Young Midoriya —," he tried to dodge the question.

"**How. Long.**" Izuku repeated, but this time, it was an order.

"A-a month after visiting you for the d-d-dorm proposal," he gulped.

"**Explain,**" he said.

"A-after the v-v-visit, w-we met again in the su-supermarket and we talked about you. I g-g-gave her my number so she would k-know about your progress. After wa-walking her home, she kissed my ch-cheek and said that w-w-we should d-do it again sometime. After that, we began dating," Toshinori stuttered.

"I see," Izuku simply said.

There was silence between them. Izuku stared and All might sweat bullets. The stare did not end until he finally spoke.

"All right," Izuku said.

"I-I'm sorry?" Toshinori was confused.

"I'll allow you to date my mom," Toshinori gave out a sigh. "But," he tensed once again.

"**If I find out that you hurt her or make her cry, you'll see that what All for One did to you will feel like an ant's bite compared to what I'll be doing to you. I may be a hero but I'm not afraid to play the villain's game if it's about my mom.**"

Toshinori was, needless to say, scared three-fourths to death by his proclamation. From his view, Izuku and the All Might merchandise behind him were towering over and giving him cold stares.

"Y-Yes," he managed to squeak out.

"Okay!" Izuku brightened up, as if nothing happened in the first place. "Please take care of Mom, All Might. I'll wish you both happiness." He stood up and walked out of the room not before turning on the lights which made Toshinori jump from the sudden brightness.

"Thank you… Dad," Izuku stepped out of the room. Toshinori simply stared at the door of the now well-lighted room.

Three…

Two…

One...

All Might fainted on the bed, his soul trying to escape from his mouth.

"So, what did you talk about," Kyouka asked. She immediately noticed Izuku coming out of his room.

"Oh, just some new moves for my quirk. I've been thinking of implementing capoeira to my fighting style and I needed his opinion on it," Izuku chirped, easily lying to her.

"I see," she mused.

"Papa, let's play!" Eri said, still in Izuku's old All Might onesie.

"Of course, honey. Just give me a sec."

"What did you do while we were gone," he asked Kyouka.

"Nothing, just listening to Inko about you in your All Might onesie," she teased.

Izuku blushed so brightly that it could be mistaken for a large tomato. He couldn't help but shout.

"Mom!"

~ Love Songs ~

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Whew, that was a wild ride. I was going to add more to this chap but I felt that it's becoming too long. Next chapter will contain a Christmas song from Izuku and Kyouka for Mighty's Christmas Special and the class will finally discover the relationship of our resident cinnamon roll and punk rocker. Until Next time, Zephyr's blazing out!**

**P.S. Take care and be careful. Don't go out if there's no need and take the necessary precautions so that you would not contract COVID or any other sickness.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hello everyone, Zephyr here. Sorry, this is NOT an update. This is a warning because I've been hearing that the Blue Whale Challenge has been revived and many of us are concerned about your safety. The Blue Whale Challenge is a game where you hurt yourself and kill yourself or others for some who don't know.**

**If someone messages you who's profile pic consists of a face with Mickey Mouse makeup, immediately block him and report to the admin. DO NOT OPEN his message because he has some way of finding your IP address and threaten your family. This is not a drill, many are concerned that this so called "game" is revived and we care for your safety. Take care of yourselves.**

**Until the next update, peace!**


	8. Final Chapter

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Love Songs. The story is coming to its end so thank you for the reviews and reads this story has gotten in the past few months. I know you're just itching to read this chapter so let's get on to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MHA or the songs in this fic.**

~ Love Songs ~

The young couple was in the living room with Eri watching a movie while the parents were talking in the dining room. It was silent until Izuku asked Kyouka a question.

"Kyo-chan, wanna sing together to post?"

"Eh? What brought this on?"

"Well, since it's Christmas, I want to sing them a song. Plus, I've been wanting to sing a duet with you," Izuku smiled.

"I'm not sure..." she looked down, blushing.

"Kyouka, think of it as a practice when you become pro. I can also give you one of my jackets to hide your identity." he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You're a great singer and I want more people to know how good you are."

Kyouka averted her eyes from Izuku and muttered, "O-Okay, if you say so."

Eri stayed with her grandparents while the two went to Izuku's room to prepare. It took a few minutes to find a jacket for Kyouka until they found one.

"Kyouka, try this," he gave her a jacket. She looked at it and glared at her boyfriend. He faltered under her gaze as she asked him.

"Izuku, why do you have a Midnight jacket? Hm?" she smiled sweetly at him.

"Kyo-Kyouka! It… It's comfortable, okay?! I really like how it feels," he shivered and pushed his index fingers together. She sighed and proceeded to wear the jacket, putting up the hoodie as the hood covered her eyes and jacks. She smiled and faced him.

"So, what are we gonna sing?"

Izuku opened his laptop and played a video. Once Kyouka listened to it, she disagreed immediately.

"No. No, Izuku. I am not going to sing **that**!" she crossed her arms and faced away from him.

"Come on, it'll be fine. Everyone has been nagging me to sing this and I can't sing without a duet and who better than my angelic girlfriend," Izuku pleaded. From behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck as Kyouka forced down a moan.

"F-F-Fine! If this goes south, I'll kick your ass, got it?!" she gave in and muttered, "Where did my cinnamon roll boyfriend go?"

"He's still here but since we're alone, I'm now your sin-namon roll," he whispered and lightly bit her ear. This time, she let out a small moan. Izuku laughed and Kyouka pouted as he let her go. She turned around and gave him a soul-searing kiss that made him dazed.

"Wow…" was all Izuku said after the kiss, still stunned.

"If we finish early, we can do more later," she winked and walked to his laptop, swaying her hips all the way. He stared until he scrambled to follow her.

The recording, fortunately, only took three hours, practice and editing included. Eri watched them record as she stayed out of frame, listening to her parents' voices.

**A few hours later:**

"Finally done," Izuku said as he stretched his arms behind his back. Kyouka meanwhile was playing Hero with Eri on the bed as Kyouka acted as the victim under the blanket.

"Help! Help! Someone, help me!" she cried out as Eri appeared, still wearing Izuku's All Might onesie.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," she said out loud as she proceeded to 'save' Kyouka from the Blanket of Doom. Before she managed to take the blanket off Kyouka, she was suddenly hoisted up along with his mother. Izuku carried them both and dropped them on the chest but not before pulling Izuku while she fell, taking him with her. All of them were lying down on the bed with Kyouka in the middle, Eri on her right, and Izuku on her left. Eri immediately snuggled to Kyouka as she leaned back on Izuku's chest. Izuku tucked them all in as they took a nap under their warmth.

**UA Heights Alliance:**

Mina was chilling in the common room with the other students as she played music in the background. A ping sounded from her phone as she checked on it and squealed. She immediately stopped the music and browsed on her phone. This caught a few of her classmates' attention and Denki decided to ask.

"Hey! What gives? I was enjoying that," he whined as Mina shushed him.

"Denki, don't you see? Mighty uploaded a new video," Mina squealed again.

"Mighty?" a few questioned her.

"Yes! He's an internet sensation and he actually confessed to Kyouka in one of his videos. I never got to ask her if she knows though." What she said made Denki uncomfortable. Someone pinning on Jirou? Yeah right, not happening. He paid it no mind but a small shred of doubt began to worm into his head.

"Let's play it!" Mina played the video as everyone listened in.

"Hello everyone. This is Mighty bringing over a guest for this Christmas special. Please welcome Soundwave!"

"Hello everyone. Thank you for the opportunity, even if you did force me," the snark comment was familiar to the class, "Anyway, listen to us sing a cheesy Christmas song so you better enjoy it."

The song played as they sang a duet of 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. Throughout the song, everyone was confused. Soundwave's voice was familiar enough as if they heard it in person before.

"Wait, give me that!" Denki suddenly realized as he took the phone off Mina's hands, getting a "Hey!" from her.

"I knew it!" He hollered. "This is Jirou! That's why it's so familiar," everyone's eyebrows went wide at his statement as everyone crowded the phone.

"Hey! That's my phone so give it back," Mina finally got her phone and took a good look at it. She immediately noticed the resemblance as the hood of her jacket did not hide her earphone jacks properly.

"Deku?!" Bakugou shouted over Mina's shoulder, eliciting a scream from her. He swiped the phone off her hands, getting another "Hey!" from her.

"This is fucking Deku's room!" Bakugou threw the phone to Mina, who luckily caught it as sparks were popping off his palms.

"Yeah, it does look like Midoriya's room," surprisingly, this came from Mineta. He peeked over Mina's shoulder as he looked, eliciting another scream from Mina. He was immediately thrown to the ground.

"And how do you know that?" Yaoyorozu sternly asked.

"W-Well… hehe," Mineta nervously giggled, "Kaminari asked Midoriya if he could get permission from Mr. Aizawa about using the pool with you girls."

"Hey, don't blame it on me! It was your idea and you were with me when we asked," Kaminari said and felt a shudder run down his back. He looked around and saw glares from the girls and Iida. They then took them outside and gave them a lecture from Iida and beatings from the girls.

**Midoriya's Apartment Room:**

Izuku woke up from the constant pings his and Kyouka's phones were giving off. He yawned and unwrapped one of his arms from Kyouka and took his phone. He opened it to see his phone being spammed with texts of his classmates of his and Kyouka's latest video. Wait, their video? How did they know? He looked through the messages and found out that Kyouka's earphone jacks were seen several times in the video.

"Izu-kun? Who was it?" Kyouka sleepily drawled.

"U-Uh, it seems the class found out about us…" Kyouka immediately let go of Eri as she took Izuku's phone, reading all the messages sent by the class, highlighting Mina's and Toru's messages which were full of giggles and questions if they were dating.

"Oh no…" a gloom cloud was over Kyouka's head. She hoped to hide their relationship for at least a month before admitting it.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," he began to lean to Kyouka's ear. She blushed from the action but as Izuku relayed his plan, her blush began to diminish as a Chesire grin slowly formed on his face.

"Mama? Papa? What's wrong?" Eri slightly woke up from the lack of his mother's warmth.

"Oh, nothing dear. Papa and I were just talking," Kyouka reached out for her. "Come, sleep some more," Eri wrapped herself around her mother as she slept once more.

**UA Heights Alliance:**

The trio arrived back at the dorms after a few hours, saying their goodbyes to their parents as Toshinori drove them back with his truck. They were passing through the trees to avoid being spotted and thankfully so because their classmates were staring at the windows at the front door, waiting for their arrival.

Slowly, trudging on the snow, they finally reached the side of the dorms, specifically where Kyouka's room was situated. Their things were already with Izuku as Eri wrapped himself on his back.

"Are you ready?" he asked Eri. She nodded in response as Izuku continued, "Okay, hold on and be quiet okay?" Eri nodded once more and made a shushing motion. Izuku then took a deep breath and jumped. He used the other balconies as footholds as he jumped towards Kyouka's room. Once they reached her balcony, he let Eri down and opened the door to her room. Luckily, she rarely locked her balcony as she lived on the 4th floor.

"Wait for me here while I bring Mama, okay?" Izuku comforted Eri, who was scared to be on her own.

"Okay, Papa."

Izuku jumped back down to Kyouka, who was slightly shivering from the cold and snow. Wordlessly, he crouched in front of Kyouka, giving her the impression that she should climb over her. Because she was cold, it did not take long for her to latch onto him and feel his warmth. Izuku blushed at the closeness as he felt two soft objects behind him and her hot breath on his neck. He made sure her hold was tight and jumped once again. It didn't take much longer as Izuku didn't have many things to carry and managed to get to her room in no time. Once they were in the room, Izuku immediately closed the balcony door as Kyouka hugged Eri.

**An hour later:**

The little family was now getting ready for bed since it was already late. All of them already in their sleepwear (Izuku managed to sneak to his room to get his and Eri's clothes), they snuggled upon the bed with Eri in the middle of her parents.

"Good night Mama, Papa!" Eri chirped, making Izuku's and Kyouka's hearts melt from her sweetness.

"Good night, my princess/snowflake," Kyouka and Izuku said, giving her kisses on each cheek.

"Good night, Izuku."

"Good night, Kyouka," they kissed for a moment before going back to sleep, the snow lightly falling outside.

**Omake:**

"What's taking them so long?" Mina whined. It was midnight and she and Tooru were the only ones left in the common area as the others went to sleep.

"I dunno… Maybe they sneaked in?" Tooru asked. Both of them looked at each other for a few moments before saying, "Nah."

They never never left their places until the next day when they awoke to see Izuku, Kyouka, and Eri eating breakfast in the dining room.

~ Love Songs ~ 

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this fic and I'm sorry that this came to an end. But no matter, I have a lot more fics coming up and I hope this makes up for the rushed ending I gave. Until then, see you soon.**

**Always remember to stay safe, be healthy, and don't forget to smile. Peace!**


End file.
